The present invention relates to a bubble generating device having a float and a weight to maintain the device in a desired position in the water and air enters into the device to generate bubbles in the water.
A conventional bubble generating device is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a two blade means 101 driven by a motor 100. The bubble generating device is floated on water such as a pond, and the blade means 101 rotated to splash water in the air so that the water become many tiny water drops and fall into the water so as to increase the oxygen in the water. However, the bubble generating device cannot bear strong wind and the blades of the blade means 101 can only affect the water on the top surface of the water. FIG. 2 shows another bubble generating device which has two blades 102 on a shaft 103 and the device can be sunk in water. The blades 102 stir the water in the casing 104 of the device to generate bubbles. This is a bulk device and requires a motor to drive the shaft and a gear reduction device to adjust the speed of the shaft. This is costly and the device cannot operate in deep water.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a bubble generating device and includes a central tube having a hollow interior and. a float is connected to the central tube. A pipe is connected to the central tube and communicates with the hollow interior of the central tube. The central tube extends through a disk and a peripheral wall extends from the disk. A porous film is fixedly mounted to the peripheral wall of the disk. A passage communicates between the hollow interior of the central tube and a space between the disk and the porous film so that when air comes into the passage, bubbles are generated via the porous film.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a bubble generating device that can be operated in desired depth of water and the has a simple structure.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.